Spotkanie po latach (tom)
Spotkanie po latach (再会の時…!!, Saikai no Toki…!!) jest 34. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 300 "Ilustracje Saia" (サイの絵本…!!, Sai no Ehon…!!) left|thumb|159px|Pojawia się Sasuke. Enquanto faz uma pausa com Orochimaru e Kabuto, Sai descobre que está faltando alguma coisa. Em outro lugar, Sakura, Naruto e Yamato olham o livro de desenhos de Sai. Nas extremidades opostas do livro duas figuras parecendo Sai e seu irmão são retratadas lutando contra vários adversários e cujas histórias se encontram no meio do livro. O centro está incompleto. Eles se mantem em movimento, assim como Sai chega à base de Orochimaru e conhece Sasuke. Rozdział 301 "Sai i Sasuke" (サイとサスケ!!, Sai to Sasuke!!) right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 przygotowuje się do wejścia kryjówki Orochimaru. Sasuke não tem interesse em Sai, que tenta abrir um diálogo, sugerindo que ele vai se dar melhor com Sasuke do que com Naruto. O último domina Sai com medo, mas Sai continua, explicando que Naruto não parou de procurar por ele, pois ele pensa em Sasuke como um irmão. Sasuke diz que o único irmão que ele tem ele quer matar. O Time 7 chega do lado de fora da base e se prepara para entrar. Rozdział 302 "Wkraczamy!" (潜入…!!, Sennyū…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto pyta Saia. Kabuto acompanha Sai para um quarto e o tranca para impedi-lo de explorar o esconderijo. Sai considera o tempo sozinho como uma oportunidade para revisar as ordens dadas a ele por Danzō. Enquanto isso, o Time 7 se infiltra na base e localiza Sai em seu quarto. Sakura devolve seu livro de desenhos e eles lhe perguntam sobre suas razões para se juntar com Orochimaru. Ele confessa que ele está ajudando Danzō e Orochimaru à planejarem outro esmagamento de Konoha. Rozdział 303 "Zdrada Saia" (サイの裏切り!!, Sai no Uragiri!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto obiecuje sprowadzić Sasuke. Sai afirma não ter nenhum remorso sobre a colaboração em uma invasão, mas Sakura lembra que seu livro de desenhos significa que ele tem uma certa quantidade de emoção; Sai e seu irmão têm um vínculo que ele não pode quebrar. Sai fica intrigado com a ideia, dizendo que, embora ele e seu irmão não fossem realmente irmãos de sangue, Sai queria lhe dar o livro de desnhos para simbolizar sua relação como uma família. O Time 7 o prende e se prepara para ir à procura de Sasuke. Sai diz a Naruto que ele está desperdiçando seu tempo, mas Naruto insiste que ele e Sasuke tem um vínculo de amizade que ele fará qualquer coisa para proteger. Rozdział 304 "Drugie oblicze zdrady" (裏切りの裏側!!, Uragiri no Uragawa!!) left|thumb|159px|Sai szczerze się uśmiecha. Kabuto chega para resgatar Sai. Ele desfaz suas restrições, para que possam se juntar na luta contra o Time 7, mas Sai prende Kabuto ao invés disso. Sai deseja aprender mais sobre vínculos, ajudando Naruto à se reunir com Sasuke, sendo aceito pelo Time 7. Eles amarram Kabuto e o obrigam a dizer onde encontrar Sasuke, mas ele acrescenta que não vão conseguir nada. O Time 7 se divide e, enquanto procura com Naruto, Sai se lembra de como ele queria terminar o seu livro de desenhos: ele e seu irmão reunidos. Ele dá um sorriso genuíno ao pensar em seu irmão, Orochimaru aparece e pergunta sobre a lealdade de Sai. Rozdział 305 "To, co nas łączy" (キミとのつながり, Kimi to no Tsunagari) right|thumb|159px|Sai obiecuje chronić więź między Naruto i Sasuke. Orochimaru ataca. Naruto manda Sai procurar por Sasuke enquanto ele lida com Orochimaru. Yamato e Sakura, sentindo que Naruto está se preparando para lutar, chegam para ajudar, mas Orochimaru decide se retirar após a chegada deles. Enquanto Sai vasculha a área, Yamato examina os pertences que ele deixou para trás. Ele encontra as ordens dadas a Sai por Danzō: se aproximar de Orochimaru através de quaisquer meios, a fim de assassinar Sasuke. Naruto não acredita que Sai faria isso, o qual Sai confirma quando ele localiza Sasuke, dizendo que ele quer reunir Sasuke com Naruto. Rozdział 306 "Spotkanie po latach" (再会の時…!!, Saikai no Toki…!!) left|thumb|159px|Ponowne spotkanie Drużyny 7. Sasuke ataca Sai para repeli-lo, destruindo parte da base. O Time 7 se dirige para a área. Sakura começa a perguntar para Sai quais são suas verdadeiras intenções, ela então percebe Sasuke. Ela e Naruto ficam sem palavras ao vê-lo novamente depois de dois anos e meio desde que ele deixou Konoha. Rozdział 307 "Kaprys" (気まぐれ…!!, Kimagure…!!) right|thumb|159px|Sasuke przygotowuje się do zabicia Naruto. Sasuke pyta, gdzie jest Kakashi, więc Yamato wyjaśnia, że jest zamiast niego. Sasuke stwierdza, że Sai jest zatem jego zastępstwem, i powtarza twierdzenie Saia, że chce przywrócić więź między nim a Naruto. On śmieje się z tego pomysłu, ale Drużyna 7 wątpi w Saia, ale postanawia przyjąć jego pomoc sprowadzenia Sasuke z powrotem do Konohy. Sasuke nie ma interesu w powrocie, więc sugeruje, aby ułatwić zabijając Naruto. Rozdział 308 "Siła Sasuke" (サスケの力!!, Sasuke no Chikara!!) left|thumb|159px|Kurama kusi Naruto. Sai impede que Sasuke ataque Naruto. Sasuke usa sua Corrente de Chidori para repelir os dois e o resto do Time 7, em seguida, empala Yamato em uma rocha com sua espada. Naruto, frustrado, luta dentro de seu subconsciente para recusar as ofertas de poder do Nove-Caudas. Ele diz a raposa que ele não está mais interessado e que ele deve parar de incomodá-lo, mas é interrompido por Sasuke. Rozdział 309 "Rozmowa z Dziewięcioogoniastym" (九尾との対話!!, Kyūbi to no Taiwa!!) right|thumb|159px|Orochimaru zatrzymuje atak Sasuke. O Nove-Caudas fica surpreso ao ver Sasuke dentro do subconsciente de Naruto, observando que Sasuke é muito parecido com Madara Uchiha. Sasuke suprime a raposa em resposta, e enquanto ele desaparece ele avisa para Sasuke não matar Naruto. Sasuke e Naruto voltam sua atenção para o mundo real, onde Yamato, sem sucesso, tenta capturar Sasuke. Sasuke escapa e se prepara para acabar com eles, mas é interrompido por Orochimaru. Orochimaru diz que o Time 7 deve ser poupado, uma vez que podem matar outro membro da Akatsuki, como resultado tornando mais fácil para Sasuke matar Itachi. Sasuke concorda, e eles partem com Kabuto. Cytat "Ostatnimi czasy ludzie, z który obcuję rozmawiają o książkach, które przeczytali. Ja bardzo rzadko czytam powieści, ale postanowiłem, że przypomnę sobie jak to jest zgłębić się w lekturze. Zastanawiam się, co by tu wybrać - pewnie będzie to kryminał lub fantasy." —Masashi Kishimoto, 2006 Na drugiej stronie okładki Bohaterowie docierają do kryjówki Orochimaru, gdzie również przebywa Sai. Przykład potrzeby więzi, jakim Naruto darzy Sasuke, pomaga Saiowi odzyskać uczucia... Już za chwilę dojdzie do ponownego spotkania Naruto i Sasuke! Kategoria:Tomy